List of Sony Pictures Animation Brawl Trophies
this is a trophy list for the game Sony Pictures Animation Brawl. Trophy List Platinum * Sony Pictures Star: Get all the trophies Gold * The Whole Gang's Here: Get all of the playable characters in the game. * Costume Collection: Get all of the playable characters' secret costumes in the game. * Location Mania: Get all of the stages in the game. * Big Big Spender: get 10000 points to spend in the shop. * Happily Forever After: Complete Story Mode on Hard Difficulty. * Super Thinkquanaut: Complete every last mission in mission mode. * Elite Thinkquanaut: Complete any mission of mission mode on Chaos difficulty Silver * Saving the Universe, One World at a Time: Complete Story Mode. * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Fan: Complete the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs theme in Story Mode. * Open Season Fan: Complete the Open Season theme in Story Mode. * Smurfs Fan: Complete the Smurfs theme in Story Mode. * Pirates! Band of Misfits Fan: Complete the Pirate! Band of Misfits theme in Story Mode. * Arthur Christmas Fan: Complete the Arthur Christmas theme in Story Mode. * Hotel Transylvania Fan: Complete the Hotel Transylvania theme in Story Mode. * Surf's Up Fan: Complete the Surf's Up theme in Story Mode. * Goosebumps Fan: Complete the Goosebumps theme in Story Mode. Bronze * Arcade Champion: Complete Arcade mode for the first time with any character. Bronze (Hidden) * I'm a Polista!: Win 10 matches as Earl in his alternate costume. * Smurfy Good Team: Win a Team Battle as Clumsy Smurf with Smurfette as his teammate. * Hamageddon: Activate Pirate Captain's Super Attack in Foodimal Jungle * The Name's Lockwood, Flint Lockwood: Win 10 matches as Flint Lockwood in his alternate costume. * Gwak-oh!: Activate Chicken Brent's Assist on all Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Stages. * Halloween & Christmas Come Together: Win a match as Arthur Claus against Slappy in the Hotel Transylvania stage. * Thinkquanaut? I Think Not: Win a match against Flint Lockwood on the LIVE Corp HQ stage. * Pirate of the Year: Win 10 fights as Pirate Captain in his alternate costume. * Speedy Smurf: Get through the Smurf Village level in Story Mode in at least 6 minutes or less. * Tacodile Supreme!: Activate Manny's assist as any Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs character. * You're milking it, don't milk it: Defeat Gargamel in Story mode as Clumsy Smurf without dying. * All Cheesed Up: Activate Barry's Super Attack and Double Bacon Cheesespider's assist in the same fight. * Casual Vacation: Win 15 fights as Mavis in her alternate costume. * The Hunter or The Hunted: Defeat Shaw in story mode as Boog without dying. * SHRIMPANZEE! STEVE!: Activate Steve's assist in Foodimal Jungle. * Total Wipe Out: Score 3 knockouts with Cody Maverick's Super Attack on the Beach stage. * Cleanup!: Score 3 knockouts with the Dracula's Super Attack. * Not-so-Grand Finale: Defeat the Final boss of Story mode without dying. Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Trophies